A Family Forgotten
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie and her twin brother EJ have lost their memory under mysterious circumstances. They now live only with their adoptive mother after their father died of cancer. Nessie is bullied constantly and no one is aware that EJ is struggling with addiction. But what happens when they come across some strangers in school that seem to hold the key to their forgotten past?
1. Life Sucks

**I got this idea while I was working yesterday and it just would not leave my mind. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1: Life Sucks**

 **Nessie's POV**

I hit my alarm as hard as I could when it went off. I hit it with so much force that I was surprised when it didn't actually shatter into a million pieces.

Great. Oh how much I hateMondays with a passion. I laid in bed for a while as I was in no rush to go to school and face the torment that I knew awaited me. I went on my phone and looked at my Facebook profile and the first thing I saw was this:

 _I wish this whore would just die already-Anne_

 _I know right, the world be a much better place without her contaminating it-Sarah_

 _She's an embarrassment to her whole family that's why her mother is never around. I mean even her own brother never wants to be around her. I don't blame them. She is nothing but a stupid ugly slut. Just an embarrassment. -Anne_

 _Yeah, no one wants a dumb, ugly slut like her for a daughter-Sarah_

 _She just needs to do everyone a favor and kill herself already. Everyone would be so much better off without having to see her ugly face every day. I bet her family would throw a party when she's gone. I know I would.-Anne_

There were many many many other messages like it. I didn't bother to scroll through all of them, but most of them were the same. Messages telling me that the world was better off without me. I often thought they were right. My family would be much better off without me. I mean, they never really noticed me anyway. When I was younger my adoptive mother paid a lot more attention to me. Then a couple of years ago, after my father died from cancer, things just really started to change and she started to spend more and more time at work. I feel like I barely even see my mother anymore.

I arose from bed carefully as my left arm was still in a lot of pain from being broken last week. I fixed my bed and started getting ready for school even though I really did not want to go at all. As I walked out of my room I literally walked right into my brother, Edward Jacob, also known as EJ. He gave me a look of pure annoyance and said "Watch where you're going okay" before shoving himself past me. My mother was already gone. Having left for work already.

EJ left without even eating breakfast and I was left there all by myself. I was all alone. Loneliness was all that I knew these days. I often felt like I was the exact opposite of a magnet when it came to attracting people. I repelled them instead. Even my own mother and brother seemed to avoid me. EJ and I were twins. Genetic testing proved that we were twins. Genetics also revealed that we have 24 pairs of chromosomes rather then the usual 23. No one knows why though. When we were younger we were closer. A lot closer. Inseperable even.

Things have changed though. Ever since he made the football team he's grown quite distant to me. I wonder if he knows that his friends bully me to? Yes, that is correct. I'm bullied by the girls and guys at my school. The guys are a bunch of male chauvinistic pigs. They loved to grab me and touch me in very inappropriate places. My boobs were there favorite target. They were smart to. They always made sure to do it when no one else was around. Not even my brother. They always threatened me to so I never told anyone.

The girls loved to gossip about me. Not just that but they also loved to physically torture me. Like trip me, push me, and hit me for no reason. They were the reason that my arm was broken right now. They all ganged up on me last week and beat the crap out of me for no reason at all. I told my mother that I was riding my bike and I fell.

So yes, I'm bullied online and in real life as well. My life is just pure hell. A living nightmare.

I got in my car and drove to school. I could go on and on about how hard that is to do when it's basically impossible to use on of your arms but I won't.

I sighed when I got to school and saw Anne and Sarah staring at me and smiling in an evil kind of way. That only meant one thing. I had a long and torturous day ahead of me. I got out of my car and gritted my teeth. Doing everything I could to avoid their gazes.

As I headed inside of school out of the corner of my eye I noticed a few of the new students getting out of their cars; obviously these were the new kids. Dr. Cullen's kids. Everyone was talking about them. I sighed as they all stared at me. Probably thinking 'who is that freak?' Because that's what everyone thinks. But the way they were looking at me…it was like they knew me. I don't know how because I have never met them in my life. I just shrugged it off and went into the school building with their eyes burning into the back of my head. Really? Could they be anymore obvious? The tall lanky, bronze haired boy suddenly laughed out of nowhere. Cool, somebody who is finally weirder than me I thought as he kept laughing while the others stared at him in curiosity and annoyance on their beautiful features. I glared at nothing as I stomped through the main entrance totally unready to start this stupid, worthless day. God my life sucks.

 **Please Review**


	2. Problems

**Chapter 2: Problems**

 **Nessie's POV**

I gazed out of the window watching the snow as it began to fall lightly. It was early December. I hoped this meant we would have a white Christmas this year. I smiled at the thought. Snow was beautiful and I could stare at it all day. Definitely sounded like a better plan then listening to what was actually said.

"Renesmee what did I just say?!" Mrs. Stevenson shouted at me. Jesus what was her problem? Every one of my classmates, with the exception of two, laughed. The only ones that had not laughed were two of the new kids that shared this class with me. I had learned that their names were Edward and Emmett. They were sitting only a few seats away from me. Both of them would occasionally throw me looks of worry.

"Um, uh, well-"

"Renesmee I want you to solve this equation for me right now" she ordered.

I sighed as I looked at the complicated algebra problem that was on the board. It looked really complicated. My fast thinking mind worked through the problem in only a matter of seconds.

"Negative nine point two" I answered.

My teacher walked up to me with a mean look on her face that scared me. She looked at my papers where there was nothing written.

"She cheated!" Anne shouted.

"She used a calculator!" Diego, one of the male chauvinists that loved to torture me added.

Almost instantly the rest of the class was shouting. "You can't allow this cheater!"

"Renesmee! Office now!" Mrs. Stevenson shouted.

"Why?!" I said. Now I had started shouting myself even though I was sure that I would get in more trouble for that.

"Because I don't want cheaters in my class!" he shouted and the students kept laughing.

"But I did not cheat. I swear I did not cheat" I pleaded.

"Renesmee it is impossible to solve that problem without working it out on paper or using a calculator so it's obvious that you-"

"She didn't cheat" Edward said. "I let her borrow my notes and she worked it out on her own"

I looked at him in confusion. Why would he defend me like that? Why defend a weirdo stranger like me? No one ever defended me around here or at home. That's just the way that things were. The status quo so to speak.

Edward looked at me and gave me a warm smile and I smiled back.

My teacher looked at his notes and luckily seemed to buy the story. I let out the breath of air that I had not even realized I was holding.

As I worked up the courage to thank him properly the bell rang. So instead I started to pack my stuff. I struggled a little with my broken arm.

I jumped when an ice cold hand suddenly grabbed my arm. It was just that Edward kid.

"Let me help you" he said.

"It's okay I really don't need help" I said as I dropped several books and notebooks. He grabbed them and put them in my bag before I could even realize what he was doing.

"Thank you"

His only response was to smile.

It was a miracle that I had managed to avoid my tormentors for the next few hours. I knew that it would not last though. The peace never did last.

At lunch I grabbed myself a cheeseburger, some fries, and a soda. Then I sat by myself at my usual table. I started munching on my food as I watched the rest of the kids file into the cafeteria. All of the Cullen kids sat at a table close close to mine. I looked at all of them and they all looked at me. They were all so similar. Same pale skin and gold eyes. There was one guy that stood out because he was clearly the tallest, and he was the only one that didn't have the gold eyes.

I watched as EJ's class entered the cafeteria. EJ quickly got his food and sat with his group of friends. I took a deep breath. I wished so badly that I could be more like my brother. Mainly I just wanted to have friends. His friends were not good friends what with their sexual harassment of me. I wasn't sure if he knew about that though. I guess it comes with being a talented football player.

I felt like I had talents of my own to. I just never shared them with the world for fear of more bullying. I loved to play the piano and write my own tunes. I loved to sing though I would never to that publicly. I enjoyed drawing and painting as well although I've never shown them to anyone. I'm also bilingual. I'm fluent in English and Spanish. I can speak, read, and write in both languages. I'm not sure if that really counts as a talent or not though because I grew up in a household that used both languages frequently. My brother is also bilingual.

I looked up and saw the strange Cullens looking at me again. They kept looking at me and my brother. It was indeed weird.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I got a text message. It read:

 _Why don't you kill yourself already? Please do the world a favor and die already. -Anne_

As hard as I tried to fight the tears I just couldn't stop them. I'm definitely better off dead. Maybe I should give them all what they wanted. I'd be free from the torture and I would not be a burden to anyone anymore. I envisioned numerous ways I could do it. Maybe overdose on medicine? Knife to the heart? Or maybe that pistol my dad gave me for my birthday a few years ago? It was hidden in my safe and only I knew the combination to it which was 1537.

I didn't know what to do. The only thing I did know was that I could not handle the torture much longer.

 **Please Review**


	3. Torture

**Chapter 3: Torture**

I looked around the whole cafeteria. It's Christmas decorations meant to bring Christmas cheer caused me nothing but despair. Instead of evoking warm fuzzy feelings it brought on sadness. My family never celebrated the holidays anymore. It's like we all stopped caring about each other.

The idea of ending my own life only became more resolved. My own family wouldn't even miss me. My brother surely would not care. My mother would not be around tonight. Might as well do it tonight and get it over with already. No use in waiting. I'd end this torture already. This torture called my life.

The bell for class rang. I gathered up my things and headed to class without so much as looking around. An hour later school ended.

As I walked to my car I noticed the Cullens watching me intensely. The look on Edward's face was unreadable. He gave no physical indication of what could be going on inside his head.

I looked away. Why even bother trying to figure out a total stranger anyway? It's not like I'd ever get the chance to know him anyway.

I drove home in pure silence. I didn't even feel like putting on the radio. I was in no mood to listen to music. Instead I wanted to enjoy what was sure to be my last car drive ever.

There was pure silence when I got home. It was too silent. Eerily silent. I had no other words to describe it. No one would suspect anything out of the ordinary.

I thought about it long and hard. I was trying to decide which was the best, well least painful way to go about it anyway. Something that would be quick and painless. I got my gun, medicine, and knife. I contemplated each way but I could not decide.

For now I put all of the items back where they were. I stepped outside and I took a few deep breaths to try and clear my head. A few minutes later I decided. The gun. The very gun my gave me before he died. That's would I use. One shot and it would all be over quick.

I walked back to my room and opened my safe once again. I was shocked to find my gun broken. No it was not broken. It was destroyed. It was broken, twisted, and bent in shapes that I didn't even think were possible. I didn't understand how though. My gun was fine a few minutes ago! Also no one but me knew the password to my safe!

Oh well. I'll just overdose on medicine then. When I got to my medicine cabinet it was completely empty. Every single medicine bottle in the cabinet had been emptied. Even the prescription pain medicine that I used for my broken arm.

Okay so knife maybe? I went to the kitchen and opened the drawers only to discover that the knifes had all met the same fate that my gun had. Destroyed and unusable.

I started to freak out a little. Something strange was definitely happening here.

 **Who's point of view should I do next? Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Found Family

**Chapter 4: Found Family**

 **Edward's POV**

I would cry tears of happiness right now if I could. Many many tears of happiness. After so many years we had finally found my children. I loved both of my kids more then anything in this world. I was ashamed to even remember how much I wanted them dead before they were even born. I had thought that they were purposely hurting my Bella. That was until I heard their thoughts in the womb. That is when I realized how much they really did love their mother.

From that moment on I loved them more then I loved life itself. I loved them just as much as I loved their mother. When they were born we truly did become the perfect happy family. Their existence brought so much happiness into the world. At least to our family anyway.

Jacob imprinted on Nessie the day that they were born. Leah imprinted on EJ soon afterward. I'm still not sure how I feel about wolves imprinting on my children. My kind's natural enemy imprinting on my kids was a bit too much to handle sometimes. It made my children happy though. Of course they did not know about the imprinting but they could still feel a connection and it made them happy.

When the Volturi came that was a very intense and scary moment for all of us. Bella and I were beyond terrified of what they would do to our kids if they got their hands on them. We would have given our lives to protect them and make sure that they live. Thankfully nothing happened and the Volturi let us live in peace.

After that we could truly be happy and live in peace. My kids were everything and more then Bella and I could ever ask for. Nessie and EJ were as close as any two siblings could ever be. Yes, they fought a lot but they always made up right away.

It was right after their first birthday when they suddenly went missing. We were out on a hunting trip and they just simply vanished. Jacob and Leah were going crazy searching for their missing imprints as well. Jacob got both of the packs involved in looking for EJ and Nessie.

At first we thought that the Volturi had something to do with their disappearance but when we broke into their castle they were found to be innocent. Aro even offered to send some of his guard to help us search for them

We searched and searched like crazy for our missing children. Leah went her own separate way to search for EJ while Jacob stayed with us. We haven't seen her since then.

Now here we were years later. We were only visiting this town when Esme came across their scents. At long last we had found our children.

We had found our kids but for some reason they seemed to have absolutely no memory of us. It was sad it broke all of our hearts.

As I observed my kids I grew more and more concerned. Something did not seem right about either of them. EJ was thinking about alcohol a lot. To much actually. More then what could be considered normal for a teenager.

My son was popular because he was on the football team. He had many friends. He also had a girlfriend by the name of Anne. As I listened to his mind I gathered he and his friends liked to go to and have a lot of parties where there was a lot of drinking and drugs two things he seemed to have issues with He was also extremely worried because he had just found out that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant.

 _Oh son_. I thought to myself.

As I listened in on my daughter I was saddened by how alone she felt in this world. Her parents were not around much and her brother was never around either although she had no idea why.

I heard her getting a text. When I heard it in her thoughts I could not form one coherent thought.

Why don't you kill yourself already? Please do the world a favor and die already. -Anne

Anne. The very same girl my son was dating, the very girl he had gotten pregnant, was also one of my daughter's worse tormentors. I was infuriated by that text. How dare that girl treat my daughter this way!

I instantly grew horrified when Nessie actually began to consider giving her tormentors what they wanted. I watched in silent horror, sadness, and anger as my daughter thought of using knives, medicine, or a gun as a way to end her life. How can she feel so unloved that she would even consider suicide as an acceptable option!? The very thought of my daughter dying scared me and made me sad. If there is one thing I was absolutely certain of it's that I would not let my daughter even try to end her own life. I simply would not allow it.

I secretly followed her home that day. I made up the excuse that I had to go hunting although I was sure that Bella saw right through me. She always did.

I watched as Nessie looked at all of her suicide 'options'. I was prepared to stop her if necessary even if it meant revealing myself. Luckily I didn't have to. She stepped outside and gave me the chance to destroy any means of hurting herself that she possibly could.

If there is one thing I was certain of it is that both of my children were in desperate need of help and even love.

 **Please Review**


	5. Unhappiness

**Chapter 5: Unhappiness**

 **EJ's POV**

I was happy. I am happy. At least that's what I kept on telling myself over and over again as I drank the beer that my friends had given me.

The truth is that I wasn't happy. Pretty far from it actually. I was alone. Completely alone. You wouldn't think that if you saw the circle of friends that I had. I was on the school Football team.i was one of the most popular guys in school. I had a hot girlfriend. I had every reason to be happy. Except I wasn't.

When I was younger I used to love reading, and Science. They were two of my biggest passions other then playing Football. When I made the team I was forced to give up what I loved most. My friends told me that they couldn't have a 'nerd' on the team and if I didn't stop acting all 'nerdy' they'd make me quit the team one way or another.

So I gave up two of the things that I loved most and that hurt a lot. It still hurt because I missed reading good books and I missed reading anything science-related. I missed the days where I was free to really be myself.

Now my weekends were spent partying with my friends and my girlfriend. Joshua was the ringleader when it came to having parties. He'd invite half the school over and there was always booze. Lots and lots of booze and not to mention drugs that were not exactly legal. I always drank and drank heavily at these parties. I drank so much that I'd black out and would not even remember what happened the night before.

The drinking was so bad that I developed a problem. Now I'm drinking almost every single day either at a friend's house or by myself. I craved it and I craved it badly.

The reason that I drank so much? It helped ease the pain. It helped ease the pain of losing my father a few years ago. It helped ease the pain of the loneliness that I felt. It was the only way I felt truly happy.

I had also recently discovered that my girlfriend Anne was pregnant with my baby. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be one of those jerks that just gets his girlfriend pregnant and then dumps her as soon as he finds out. I couldn't do that.

Joshua chose that moment to punch my shoulder and get my attention.

"EJ those strangers are looking at you again"

He pointed to strange Cullen family who were indeed looking at me again. They were strange indeed. I noticed how they kept looking at my sister and I.

Oh my sister. I'd never admit this in a million years to anyone, not even her, but I missed her so much. When I joined the team we drifted further and further apart and that also hurt me. My friends said it was better this way. So I don't have anything to distract me from Football.

It hurt because I felt like Nessie and I were just strangers now. We used to be extremely close and now I feel like I know anything about her. No matter what though she was my sister and I loved her. I just acted like I didn't anymore.

"EJ you okay?" Joshua asked me although I had a feeling that he really didn't care.

"Yes I'm okay" I said.

"Good because we have to plan the next party"

"Yeah you're right" I said. "Let's do it"

The school bell rang awhile later and prevented any further discussion on the matter.

 **Please Review**


	6. Friday Night

**Chapter 6: Friday Night**

 **Nessie's POV**

The week went by quickly and soon it was Friday. Friday night and I had nothing to do of course. I never did. I was perfectly okay with that to be honest.

My idea of a Friday night was ordering pizza and watching movies. Mom and her boyfriend usually went out on date night on Fridays and EJ was always at one party or another doing god only knows what.

Sometimes I'll go out to the bookstore but that's it. One time I went to the movies by myself on a Friday night and I encountered my bullies there. Let's just say I had to endure weeks of teasing and taunting for that.

So instead I chose to remain home. I was watching TV when I got a phone call from my aunt Shirley.

"Hello?"

"Nessie can you please do me a huge favor?"

"Sure what do you need?" I asked her.

"I have to go out of town for the next two weeks on business. I need someone to watch Winston for me. Can you do that for me?"

Winston was her Beagle. I had watched him a few times before already and I loved it.

"Sure. When do you want me to go get him?"

"I leave tomorrow morning so if you can come get him tonight that would be great" she said.

"Okay I'm on my way now" I said

"Thank you Nessie" she said just before hanging up.

I grabbed my coat and my keys and I left the house. When I was in my car I cranked up the heater because it was freezing.

Twenty minutes later I was at my aunt's house getting the dog and all of the stuff that I would need.

Just as I was about to drive again I got a phone call. I was even more shocked when I saw that it was my brother calling.

"EJ what's wrong?" I asked him in a worried voice. He never called me.

"Nothing" he said harshly. "Can you just come pick me up, please? I want to go home but I don't think I should drive"

That was very unusual for my brother to call me and ask me to do anything for him. He usually just stayed over there the whole night drinking the entire time.

"Yeah, sure" I said. "Just give me the address and I'll go" I said.

"I'll text it to you"

As soon as he texted it to me I punched it in my phone. Turns out the destination was less then ten minutes away.

As soon as I got there I called my brother but he didn't answer. I tried again and got the same result. So instead I had to get out of the car and go search for him.

I had to push and shove my way through several people. I was purposely tripped and laughed at a few times as well. This was a danger zone for me considering that all of my bullies and tormentors were here.

After about 10 minutes I finally found my brother. It was obvious that he had been drinking but not enough to get completely drunk.

He didn't say a single word until we had gotten to the car.

"Why do you have a dog in the car?" he asked me.

"Because I was asked to watch him for the next two weeks" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Can you please tell me why you wanted me to come get you?" I asked him.

"Will you just shut the hell up and drive!" he yelled.

I sighed and started the engine. My brother really didn't care for me at all anymore. I had already known that so it shouldn't bother me so much when he treats me that way. Yet, it still did. I didn't get it.

I did the best I could to shake my emotions and drive.

I was on the freeway traveling at about 70 miles an hour when I first realized that something was wrong. I could see red lights up ahead. Meaning someone had stopped for whatever reason. When I hit the brakes though nothing happened. The brakes were not responding at all.

It all happened really fast. I crashed into the car in front of me, the person behind me then crashed into me. I was thrown against the car dashboard. The last thing Ifelt was pain and then I felt nothing anymore.

 **Please Review**


	7. The Accident

**Chapter 7: The Accident**

 **EJ's POV**

For the first time in a long time I actually didn't want to be at a party. I wished that I could be anywhere but the party.

I drank a little and I did some drugs. I'm not going to lie it did feel good. The real problem was my friends and the way they were talking about my sister. They were talking about her like she was a sex object rather then an actual person.

I'm not supposed to care about my sister. I've pretended so much not to care about her. So much that I even lied to myself and told myself that I didn't care about her. I was fooling everyone but myself. Of course I still cared for her deep down inside of myself. I just buried it deep so I wouldn't let my emotions overrule my better judgement.

My girlfriend was also here. My pregnant girlfriend. I couldn't stand to see her drink knowing what it could do to the baby. Sometimes I really believe that she didn't even care about the baby she was carrying.

Eventually I just gave up the idea of being happy at tonight's party. I called my sister.

EJ what's wrong?" she asked him in a worried voice. Probably because I never even speak to my sister let alone call her.

"Nothing" I said harshly. "Can you just come pick me up, please? I want to go home but I don't think I should drive"

Yeah, sure" she said. "Just give me the address and I'll go" she added.

"I'll text it to you"

I texted her the address and just waited for her to show up. About 20 minutes later she was here looking for me.

Why do you have a dog in the car?" he asked me.

"Because I was asked to watch him for the next two weeks" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Can you please tell me why you wanted me to come get you?" she asked me.

"Will you just shut the hell up and drive!" I yelled back at her. My life was none of her damned business anyway.

She didn't say anything else. She just started the at and drove away.

I didn't pay attention to anything else anymore. I was too lost in my own thoughts and my own problems. So it came as a complete surprise to me when I realized we were on the freeway going at about 70 miles per hour.

Then it all happened in slow motion. I could see the stopped cars up ahead. Nessie tried to slow the car down but something wasn't working.

She crashed into the car in front of us, the person behind us then crashed into us.

I was thrown forward and then sideways. All I could feel was pain everywhere. I was certain that I had been badly injured.

For a second all I was aware of us the pain that I was in. The immense pain. The dog was screaming murder in the back. Surely he had been injured as well.

Then I looked at my sister and the sight I saw scared the crap out of me. She had been thrown against the dashboard. Her head was bleeding. She had lost consciousness. Her body was limp.

What if she was de-

No! Don't ever think like that! She had to live she just had to! I tried to check her pulse but I could not find one. That's when I started to panic.

No. My sister couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be!

I called 911 and told them exactly what happened. They told me they were less then two minutes away and were on their way.

"No Nessie. You can't be dead. You just can't be" I started to cry. "

"You have to live" I continued. "You can't leave me to Nessie. I can't lose someone else that I love"

In those moments I realized how stupid I've been all along. She was my sister, my family. I cared about her more then anything but I treated her like crap. She probably thought I hated her. Nothing could be further from the truth.

I held her hand in my own and cried.

"Nessie you have to be okay. I love you. I need you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Don't go. Please don't go"

The ambulances arrived a few minutes later. My sister was immediately put onto a stretcher. The doctors checked her over.

"She's alive but barely. Critical condition" I heard one of them say.

They pulled me out of the car next and put me on a stretcher.

I looked at my sister and started to cry again.

I had been stupid to pretend that I didn't care about her. Now I may never get the chance to make it up to her. To apologize for being such an ass to her. To show her how much I care and love her.

It may be too late for anything.

 **Please Review**


	8. The Hospital

**Chapter 8: The Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

I saw a bright blinding light. A very bright one. At first I thought I was dead but then I heard a beeping sound. So not dead but definitely a hospital.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and the room eventually swam into focus. The first thing I saw was my brother laying on the other bed across the room from me.

As soon as he saw me he smiled.

"Oh Nessie thank god. Don't you ever scare me like that again"

I was shocked by brother's behavior. He didn't care about me. So why would he say that? I shook my head. I was sure that I was just imagining things. I had probably hit my head harder then I thought.

"Why do you even care?" I asked him.

"Because you're my sister and I love you. I know I haven't acted like it but I do Nessie. I do love you"

"You certainly don't act like it"

"I know and that was the biggest mistake that I've ever made. I'm so sorry. I should've never treated you the way that I did"

He meant it. Every single word of it. One of the things I prided myself on was my ability to read people and from what I could see is that my brother really did regret what he had done. I forgave him for it. Something was going on that made him act that way. Now I just had to find out what it was.

"EJ what's going on? You never let me in anymore. Maybe I could help you" I suggested.

He looked at me with solemn eyes. It broke my heart and I hoped that I would never see it in my life again.

"I'm beyond help Nessie"

"EJ just tell me what's going on. Please. I need to know. I just want you to let me in again. So we can be close the way we used to be"

"Nessie do you really want the truth? The whole truth?"

"Yes" I said. "I just want to be there for you that's all. I want to help you"

"Nessie I'm beyond help. I'm addicted to alcohol. I'm addicted to drugs. Anne is pregnant with my baby and she doesn't even give a damned about the baby!" he yelled. The frustration was evident in his voice. The frustration and sadness.

I felt the overwhelming urge to get up and go hug him.

Something was very wrong. When I tried to move my legs they didn't respond. I couldn't feel them or move them.

I screamed.

 **Please Review**


End file.
